Shut up and kiss me 6
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Finally wrote it, part 6 to the series. Rated M as always. Harry can't seem to sleep or even relax, so Draco helps in his own way.


Finally, a new chapter to Shut up and kiss me. Thanks to elza who was the first to review Hot night part 2 for giving me the idea for this update of my series that has become quite popular amongst my readers. So please do enjoy and review! 

"Potter!" Came the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy from the entrance to the Great hall.

Harry slumped over the empty table he was sitting at; depressed that he had been interrupted from his studying.

He came to the Great hall several hours before any of the other students woke, so he could get some peace but that was gone the minute Malfoy called his name.

"I found you Potter." Draco sneered, making his way to the table Harry was at.

"I'm so proud of you Malfoy; you were able to find me… the only other person awake at this ungodly hour of the night." Harry muttered sarcastically, looking up at the blonde Slytherin.

"Don't give me that tone, Potter… I wanted to see if you were alright, scar head." Draco spoke, sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just came to study, it's a bloody nightmare up in the dorm right now." Harry sighed, resting his head on his arms against the table.

"I offered my bed for you to share." Draco said, looking up hopeful at Harry.

"I appreciate it love, but I don't like sleeping down in the dungeons." Harry answered, rubbing his forehead.

"You need to rest or relax somehow, all these stressing over finals is killing you." Draco hissed, despite them being the only two in the Great hall.

"I know, but I'm so stressed I can't even force myself to relax right now." Harry complained, tilting his head up to look at his boyfriend.

"I could've helped if you had just asked me." Draco spoke, placing his hand on Harry's forehead tenderly.

"Would you help relax?" Harry asked, straightening upright in his seat.

"I can do more than that, love." Draco smirked, standing from the bench.

Harry watched as Draco climbed up onto the table, moving to stand above him.

"Come to me, Potter." Draco said in his most seductive voice, offering his hand to Harry.

Harry didn't hesitate; he grabbed Draco's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up onto the table.

"Good boy." Draco purred, pulling Harry hard against his body.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up with blood as Draco pulled him even closer.

"You're so tense." Draco whispered huskily against Harry's ear.

"It's your fault." Harry spoke quietly, closing his eyes.

"Is that so?" Draco smirked, suddenly pushing Harry down against the table.

Harry gasped at the feel of the cold wood table underneath him.

Draco slowly lowered himself to straddle Harry's lap, sitting perfectly atop Harry's crotch.

"Tease." Harry hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"Impatient." Draco sneered back, snapping the buttons one by one off Harry's shirt.

"Evil." Harry hissed again, as Draco ripped the shirt off his arms.

He watched as the shirt fell to the stone ground.

"Thanks." Draco laughed, running the tip of his wand down Harry's stomach.

Harry drew in a sharp breathe at the feeling of coldness against his skin, he looked down to see chocolate syrup on his stomach.

"I hope you plan on cleaning all of that off me, Draco." Harry sneered teasingly, looking up at him.

"Oh I do." Draco purred seductively, lowering his head.

He leaned his face closely against Harry's chest and began to slide his tongue across the line of chocolate, causing Harry to shudder beneath him.

He continued to slowly lick his way down across Harry's stomach, stopping inches away from his waistline.

"You're so mean." Harry complained, almost digging his nails into the table.

"You re so impatient, I swear Potter you can be such a girl sometimes." Draco muttered, moving to lean over him.

Before Harry could protest, Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's.

He closed his eyes and melted into the warm kiss, mentally reminding himself to punch Draco later for calling him the girl.

Draco pressed his lips down harder, gently nibbling Harry's bottom lip as he kissed him.

Without breaking the kiss, Draco reached one hand down between his and Harry's legs and blindly unzipped Harry's pants, then pushed them down half way.

"_Bloody hell._" Harry mentally moaned as his erection was released from those annoying trousers.

"You aren't wearing any boxers." Draco blurted as he looked down between their legs and saw Harry's erect penis standing at full attention.

"I was in such a rush to come here to study, I didn't bother putting any on." Harry explained the blush apparent on his face.

"I'm not complaining, less clothing for me to remove." Draco smirked before kissing Harry deeply.

Harry moaned against the kiss and tried to push his hips upwards, but Draco had him pinned down against the table.

"Stop fighting me and you'll relax better." Draco breathed into Harry's ear, as he slid his hand down across his stomach and waist, stopping just above the top of Harry's throbbing erection.

"Now stay still." He spoke, aiming his wand at Harry's penis.

He muttered a quick spell, causing a thick coating of chocolate to completely cover Harry's erection.

"That feels strangely good." Harry moaned, getting used to the feeling of chocolate around his penis.

Draco lowered his head between Harry's legs and began to swirl his tongue around the chocolate, the feeling of his warm tongue against the sensitive organ was driving Harry insane.

Draco ran his tongue up and down the sides of Harry's penis, licking away most of the chocolate.

"Bloody hell." Harry moaned, biting his lip as Draco suddenly put his entire mouth over him.

Harry dug his nails into the sides of the table as Draco's glorious mouth did things to him he could only dream about.

He stared up at the high ceiling of the Great hall mimicking the night sky outside; shooting stars flew past as he enjoyed what Draco was doing to him.

"This is amazing." He murmured softly as Draco continued to slowly suck and lick away the chocolate.

"Delicious." Draco murmured, lifting his head away from Harry's still erect penis.

"I'm still not fully relaxed." Harry said teasingly, raising his head slightly to look at Draco.

"I can help with that." Draco purred softly, tugging Harry's pants all the way off.

He then reached up and tugged off his own shirt, his pants soon followed to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

"But first, I don't want you to fall off the table" He smirked as he aimed his wand at Harry's hands, a rope shot out of the wand tip and bound itself around Harry's wrists.

He aimed the wand at Harry's feet and another piece of rope bound his ankles together.

Draco looked down approvingly at his handy work and smiled at the defenseless Harry lying beneath him.

"Stop being a tease and take care of me already, Malfoy." Harry begged, playfully fighting against his restraints.

"I can do that." Draco spoke seductively into Harry's ear.

He suddenly grabbed Harry's hips and flipped him over onto his knees and dug his nails into Harry's skin.

Harry moaned at the action, it was causing his erection to throb.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry's arse and cast a warm, lubricating spell to coat his entrance.

He turned his wand at his own, now throbbing erection and cast the same spell on it.

Harry moaned and wiggled his arse teasingly at Draco, begging for him to fill him already.

Draco pulled Harry closer against him and thrusted his hot, throbbing erection deep inside him.

"Oh bloody hell that's good!" Harry cried out as his arse was filled with Draco's penis.

Draco held tightly onto Harry's hips as he began to thrust fast and hard, in and out, slamming against Harry's spot with force.

Harry cried out and screamed each time his spot was hit dead-on.

"Draco…I'm so hard, it hurts." Harry cried, begging for release.

Draco continued to thrust in and out of him as he wrapped a hand around Harry's hard, throbbing erection and began to pump it.

Harry screamed out in pleasure at finally being touched there.

"That feels incredible." He moaned as Draco's hand tightened slightly around him.

Draco began to thrust even faster and harder, his hand matched the rhythm of his hips.

Soon the Great hall was filled with the noises coming from the both of them.

Draco was soon panted as he thrusted a few more times; he dug his nails into Harry's hips as he came hard.

"Harry!" He screamed, spilling his hot seed inside Harry's arse.

Harry threw his head back and screamed as loud as possible as he came all over the table underneath him.

"Bloody hell" He panted, as his entire body relaxed.

"Feel better?" Draco asked breathlessly, slowly pulling out.

"Much better, thanks to you.' Harry smiled, as Draco handed him his clothes.

"Anytime." Draco smirked, pulling on his own clothes.

Harry quickly dressed and jumped off the table to stand beside Draco.

He aimed his wand at the table, muttering a quick cleaning spell.

"There we go" He chuckled, returning his wand to his back pocket.

"Now go to bed Potter." Draco spoke, before he disappeared from the Great hall.

"Demanding little ferret." Harry called after him, smirking to himself as he packed his books.

And with that, he made his way back to his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
